Chance Meeting
by Chewzor
Summary: Katie has had feelings for another person for a long while now, and by chance they are forced to meet one another in an unlikeley place. Cho/Katie Femmelslash all usual femmslash stuff, don't like? Don't read


Katie Bell looked round the Gryffindor quidditch changing room, it was buzzing

Katie Bell looked round the Gryffindor quidditch changing room, it was buzzing. This was going to be the biggest match of the season, with the winners taking the treasured crown. It was to be Ravenclaw vs Gryffindor and Katie felt incredibley nervous.

Fumbling with her broom for a moment Harry came over rather shyly blushing as she looked at him;

"Hey Katie!" He murmured.

"Heya Harry, you ready for the big game?" Katie asked, she did like Harry, but most definitely as a friend, she knew that for sure, however she had the inkling it was a bit more than that from Harry's side.

"Hey I was just wondering if after the game…you know…if we win we could.." at that moment Professor McGonagall gragged Harry by the arm and said;

"Come on you two! We have to be on the pitch in two minutes, best of luck!" With that she sweeped out of the room.

"Yeah she's right, we can talk about this afterwards ok?" Said Katie, thanking McGonagall silently for the interruption, she didn't know how she would turn down Harry Potter.

"Yeah I guess…look, Katie, take care of yourself out there! We're going to win this one I know it." He tried to look enthusiastic and confident, however Katie could clearly see he was still very nervous.

Katie flew out onto the field and immediately realised there was a much bigger crowd than usual, even Malfoy and all his cronies gathered in the Slytherin stands, the fact that he was even here proved this was indeed a huge match.

As the match was about to begin, Katie surveyed the Ravenclaw players, her eye caught on Cho Chang and she immediately looked down, for a while now she'd had strange feelings about Cho, and to her, quite embarrassing ones. As a result for the past few weeks she'd been ignoring Cho and was too nervous to speak to her, even in Potions when they sat by each other.

The game began well for Gryffindor and especially for Katie, within two minutes she'd bested the Ravenclaw defence 6 times, and the Gryffindor defence had only been bested once, leaving the score at 60-10 to Gryffindor.

Then, Katie heard a beginning of a cheer, excitement in the crowd, Katie knew that a goal had not just been scored so she reasoned it must be a snitch chase in progress – between Cho and Harry. She swivelled round to try and see the action but the quaffle was passed then to her so she had to forget it, she stopped for a moment and looked at the play to see her options; then suddenly she felt a body slam into her; the pain was intense and she dropped the quaffle, she felt herself spiralling towards the ground entangled with the other player that had hit her.

Next, Katie and the other witch slammed into the ground and Katie felt an intense pain and she felt she was about to pass out. The crowd had gone dead silent and Katie feintley heard people screaming in the background. She felt she was about to pass out but before she did she looked over to see who had hit her. The witch lay ontop of her, she'd clearly passed out already and Katie squinted to see who it was – it was Cho.

The next thing Katie knew, she felt herself laying down on a soft bed and she didn't feel anything at all. Panicking, she tried to open her eyes, but she could barely squeeze open one eye, and intense light hit her eye and she quickly closed it again. Then she heard murmuring above her, one of the voices was definitely the distinctive voice of Madam Pomfrey, however there were two others aswell.

"Ah, she's beginning to come around again, Katie? Katie can you hear me?" That was definitely Madam Pomfrey.

"Ms.Bell?" She said to Katie, then murmered, "How long do you think she will be unable to attend classes? I don't mean to undermine your judgement Madam Pomfrey but I think if she were to attend any upcoming potions lessons Snape might not take lightly to her lack of attention." She recognised the voice, and after a few seconds the name popped into her head, it was McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor house.

'What's she doing here?' Katie thought, 'Where am I?' then suddenly it came back to her, quidditch final, the snitch, the crash, Cho. She moaned audibly as she remembered it.

"Ah, welcome back Ms.Bell" said McGonagall with a sharp and cheery voice.

This time Katie did manage to open her eyes, albeit a bit of squinting.

"Professor? What happened? Is Cho OK?" She knew it wasn't exactly the right time but she had to know.

"Cho Chang? Why, ask her yourself Ms.Bell" Looking beyond McGonagall she saw Cho standing looking as though she had just killed Dumbledore himself. McGonagall continued to speak but Katie hardly realised, for two or three seconds and what felt like an age to Katie, she stared at the Ravenclaw seeker. Suddenly with a jolt she realised what she was doing and looked down. "quite a nasty accident, you'll be pleased to know that due to the laws of quidditch in this circumstance, although Ms.Chang did indeed catch the snitch, due to the immediate accident, the snitch was not classed as secure and Gryffindor won the match!" Katie only caught the last part of this speech and she tried to smile faintly, still not saying anything, trying to avoid eye contact with Cho, but she felt Cho's eyes staring into her.

"Katie!" Cho said suddenly, recognisable sorrow in her voice, "Katie I'm so so so sorry! I really messed up, please forgive me Katie you know I would never do something like that!" Cho said all in a rush, she was now over looking past Katie's brown lock of hair which covered her eyes.

Katie realised she'd have to respond to Cho, little did Cho know that Katie couldn't care less about any quidditch game and she'd rather do it all over again than have to face Cho and reveal what might possibly be the most embarrassing secret ever.

"Cho.." she said slowly, "you know I forgive you…you'd never do anything like that" she turned red as she felt Cho look at her again, this time with some relief.

"I think she needs some more rest, not feeling quite yourself yet are you Katie?" When she just murmured in reply McGonagall proceeded to shoo Cho away, not without many a backward glance, and she then let herself.

"Don't worry dear, we'll have you as right as rain in no-time at all, you'll see!" But by this time, Katie had buried herself back under the blankets in dismay.

Katie Bell was a very popular girl in Gryffindor, she was seen as one of the lead girls and adored by so many. Usually Katie was confidence, bouncy and generally positive and cheerful. However, when Katie went near Cho, that all changed, she felt like the little girl once again who had done something naughty, and despite hardly talking to Cho she was sure Cho knew everything about what Katie was thinking and she was secretly laughing at her for her feelings.

After a few days Katie began to feel better, there was still a continuous ache in her back where Cho had hit her but she was told that would pass after a week or so. After being let out of the hospital wing her friends had told her that Harry and Cho had both been chasing the snitch when it made a sudden jerk upwards and turned into Katie's path, Cho had been before Harry and as she clasped it, she hit into Katie's back. Katie understood the situation, it happened at least once or twice a season to one player or another.

"Have you spoken to Cho about what happened yet?" One of Katies friends asked – Angelina Johnson – her fellow chaser in the team.

"Erm not really, not kind of the sort of thing you want to discuss" Katie said, unsurely, "she did apologise and stuff to me when I first woke up but I haven't seen her since"

"Well, you have potions next right? I'm sure you two can have a loveley discussion about it!" Said Angelina chuckling, it was meant to cheer Katie up, and Katie did force a smile but inwardly she cursed.

"Hey Katie…" Said Cho as she sat down smiling. "Look…"

"Don't worry Cho" again she tried to force a smile, "I've said it was ok and I mean it".

"Ok Katie, but, I'm not so sure about that, I understand how these things work, if you're still angry at me.." She began.

"No, I'm not! It does happen somet…" Katie began.

"Excuse me?" Came the cold voice of Snape from the front, "I wasn't aware this was the Quidditch Weekley debate Girls, maybe I'm wrong but I'll deduct 5 points from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw for your disrespect, now turn your books to the Polyjuice potion section and begin the experiment – work in your current pairs please."

For the rest of the lesson Cho and Katie worked silently, Katie realised Cho was shooting quizzical looks at her from every angle but she made sure to avoid eye contact and she made sure she was the first one to leave the room when the lesson was over.

The next quidditch practice came the following afternoon, strictly the training was over as Gryffindor had won the trophy. However McGonagall had promised the pupils a fun game match if they were to win, the prize being free butterbeers for the winning team, this quickly turned into a comical debate between Fred and George and Angelina about who's team Harry should play for.

Katie had had enough and she gave a feeble excuse saying she didn't feel well and trudged off back to the changing rooms, when she arrived back at the door to the Gryffindor changing rooms she almost screamed.

"Cho?!" She almost squealed, then she looked away slightly.

"Hey Katie, you left your quill in potions, I just though I'd return it" Cho offered the quill back and smiled meekly at her.

"Erm..thanks a lot, but you didn't have to do this, you could've left it in the common room for me…" Katie said beginning to go red.

"I know but….look…Katie what's really wrong? This hasn't just been since this accident because I remember you were acting like this before that, I don't mean to intrude or anything but if something's wrong I'd like to know what so I can help, I want my potions partner from last year back!" Katie and Cho had also been potions partners the previous year and it was then Katie began to get to know Cho, they got on really well together and aced the class. However since the emergence of Katie's feelings she had gone into recession totally backing away from the contact.

"Cho…no it's not like….that…" Katie trailed off looking dumbly at her shoes.

"Katie…please tell me…I'm here, anything!" Cho said almost desperately.

"Anything?" Katie said, trying not to cry.

"Anything…" Cho said slowly, examining Katie carefully.

At that moment, Katie couldn't resist anymore and she almost lunged towards Cho pressing their lips together for just a moment. To Katie this was like reliving the weight of granite off her shoulders. To her surprise, although it did happen very fast Katie, rather than feeling the repel of Cho from this, felt, embrace. However immediately she had pulled back from the contact and felt as though she was ready to run away as fast as she could but she just slowly started walking with her eyes glued to her feet back to the changing room.

"Wait!" Came the one word from Cho. Katie did so, and her mind raced when she heard Cho walking over towards her.

"I never knew you felt this way Katie…it would of made things much easier, you don't understand, I feel the same way!" And Cho began to move towards her.

This time it was Katie's turn to repel Cho, "Stop!"

Cho looked hurt, and almost panicked. Katie's mind raced and she just waited for ten long moments. Then suddenly she found herself get drawn in again, Katie had never kissed a boy, let alone Cho, and the feeling she got from this was unlike anything she'd ever experienced. After two minutes they both moved back from the contact.

Katie's face changed then into a smile unseen in weeks on the girls face, "Cho…do you really…" She began.

"Yes! Oh god yes! Katie this is as much a surprise as it is to you!" Cho was glowing, making her look even more irresistible in the fading sun. Voices were heard in the background, coming this way. "Katie I need to see you again, I need to know if this is real." Then, with a confidence Katie never knew she had she pressed Cho against the wall and kissed her once more, this time, coming naturally to her, she parted her lips and allowed her tongue to move into Cho's mouth, after a moment Cho did the same. Voices almost around the corner broke the spell and Cho giggled with delight quickly saying

"Tomorrow, the broom shed at 7!" She didn't wait for a reply and walked, almost ran away gleefully. Katie giggled herself and her mind raced at the thought of what just happened.

"Morning sleepy" came a voice above Katie's head the following morning – it was Angelina. Katie popped up right away and began to get ready for the morning with a smile, saying good morning to Angelina.

"Hey! Someone's feeling better! What's happened to cause this?" Angelina said with a grin, she then paused and before Katie could say anything she said, "I saw Harry talking to you a few days ago, is this it?"

"Angelina…i'm not seeing Harry, or anyone for that matter…" still unwilling to be brought away from her happiness at the though of the previous night.

Angelina raised her eyebrows in an Oh really? Motion, but she just said, "Oh ok, I'm just glad you're happy again, cmon! We'll be late for breakfast."

She saw Cho for a moment at breakfast and she turned her eyes away smiling, she still couldn't come to terms with the fact, she still didn't believe it. Then she realised Harry was coming over towards her.

'Oh God….the last thing I need is this' she thought, but she just looked down at her food and hoped he didn't notice.

"Hey Katie" said Harry smiling and almost staring at her.

"Err hi Harry, what's up?" She almost rolled her eyes. She also noticed that Cho was now looking at what was happening.

"Sorry I haven't come to see you sooner! I saw what happened and I tried to see you but they wouldn't let me." When Katie made no move to reply he carried on, "er… well you know we were talking before the match? Well I was wondering if you'd like to go to Hogsmede with me this weekend?" He was blushing, clearly embarrassed and to Katie's dismay she noticed Cho trudging off angrily, she clearly knew what had happened.

"This weekend? Sorry Harry but I promised to help erm…" her mind raced and she ran through her head who she could say – Angelina and Alicia both had promised Fred and George to go and Harry would know about that, but it was too late to retract her statement now, suddenly she blurted out, "Cho!"

"Cho? Chang that is?" He clearly looked crushed, "okay, but maybe another week then" he offered.

"Sorry Harry I really have to rush to potions now, I'll see you later" before he could answer she had gone off. She realised she did indeed have potions now and looked forward to being able to legitimately look at Cho if only for a while.

However when she arrived she found Snape had set a test in silence for them and there was a different seating plan from normal for the test, she didn't even see Cho.

When seven came she slowly walked to the broom shed, she saw Cho immediately, however Cho did not look pleased.

"Cho! I…" she began

"Katie, is this a joke? Am I just for your testing or something? One day you're trying to kiss me, fulfilling my dreams!" Katie saw Cho was almost crying, and it made her look more beautiful than ever, "next you're off on a date with the boy who lived…I just….don't understand" Katie saw tears coming from her eyes now.

"Cho…please no you can't believe that. I have nothing with Harry, at all, he likes me but I can't help that, please you have to believe me, my feelings for you are in a league of their own" Katie was panicking, but she saw Cho had listened and was calm now.

"Then why are you going to Hogsmede with him?" She frowned.

"I'm not! I said no, I told him I'd be helping you on Saturday" she cringed, "it was the only excuse I could think of." Cho thought for a second and Katie could see she was still a bit emotional however she smiled as she said

"What are you helping me with?"

Katie giggled, "What do you need help with?" She'd become much more comfortable with Cho as soon as she realised that she didn't have to hide her feelings, and she couldn't quite believe the feelings were returned.

"Meet me in the Library at 2 then, everyone else should be out so you can do some private tutoring one on one" Cho giggled, then before Katie knew it they were kissing each other once again. This time, Katie though Cho tasted even better, maybe it was the crying, it had made Cho's lips pouted and they were beautiful.

After a long while they broke up and Katie said tentatively;

"So…are we like…girlfriends now?" She didn't know what to do and was hoping Cho would take the lead with this.

"You're definitely my girlfriend!" she started but more seriously she said, " I don't know…as soon as people find out we're like this, it won't be pretty, they'll think we're sick"

"They'll find out eventually, but you're right, I know we can't hide this forever but for now I don't want to singing our love in the main hall or anything" she grinned.

"Love?" Cho asked nervously but decided against going into it "damn look at the time! I was supposed to be back in the common room fifteen minutes ago, byyyee Katie!" They kissed quickly and Cho ran off back towards the Ravenclaw common room.


End file.
